Date At The Bar
by Semaris
Summary: Hi,I'm Harry Potter, and I'm gonna tell you a very funny story that happened to me in an old bar a few months ago, when a "hi" was enough to start a conversation...


Harry Potter Doesn't belong to me (duh) it belongs to J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros, and I don't know who else, because of I owned it THIS would have been the Epilogue.

And I don't own either the song that inspired this fic (double duh) it is called "Cita en el Bar" (Date at the Bar) it belongs to Ricardo Arjona.

I know many will think "here's another Mary-Sue story" but it is not, trust me and read till the end before judging it.

The translation and the lyrics are at the end.

* * *

Harry sat by the window remembering a very funny story that had happened to him a few months ago. It al happened while he sat near the bar at "The Leaky Cauldron".

She had walked in like she owned the place in her navy-blue sleeveless short dress and sat next to him. She nodded at Tom in recognition and asked for a butter beer.

Potter felt his heart racing when she crossed her long toned legs and smiled at him. He couldn't help but notice her warm chocolate brown eyes and her dark auburn hair, along with her silky fair skin and soft beautiful features.

He whispered a quiet "Hi" stretching his hand out to her "I'm Harry Potter"

"Bonsoir, je m'appelle Dominique Leroche. Pleased to meet you" she answered with an indisputable French accent, much softer than Fleur's, she probably had been in England longer than Bill's wife.

Soon they were talking, joking, and laughing like old friends. He was falling fast and hard for Dominique, they apparently got along just well. He couldn't help but notice the way tiny stars hanged from her hair, probably with magic, and felt a little like the poet he knew he wasn't.

But somewhat he wished to have her in his bed tonight, just like any other twenty year old single man would have done with a beautiful woman.

After seven drinks and with confidence in it's best point, Harry had the boldness of inviting her to his apartment with a made up story he couldn't even remember well. But somehow she happily accepted, and as Harry walked out of the Bar with her arm around his, he noticed that it was already two in the morning and sighted.

"Well This is one hell of way to end a day" he thought while the walked towards his home.

It took them longer to get to his apartment than to get into bed once there. They made love all night like they were a just married couple instead of the two strangers they were. He just loved the way she whispered "_'Arry"_ in his ear.

MielHoneyMielHoney

The next morning, when Harry woke up needing to feel Dominique next to him, he found her sitting on the edge of the bed looking a little down. She smiled sadly at him and said "It will be Eighty galleons… and that's just for being you"

Harry was in shock. Dominique was a prostitute!

"I'm doomed. Listen, I don't have that kind of money with me right now. I've fallen a little in love with you and… well… this is awkward. Do you mind if I write you a check?" he babbled while he looked for an option of getting off that uncomfortable situation.

She dropped her eyes downcast, the woman felt miserable at the moment, but Harry sensed it had absolutely nothing to do with the money. She kissed him softly in the jaw, tickling him in the process, before they both got dressed.

She left his home heading to God knows where, leaving a sense of melancholy in the air. Harry noticed a tear rolling down her cheek and another nightmare written down on her story. Before se turned around the corner, she walked back to him and said

"Don't worry about anything, you owe me nothing. I guess I leave a little in love with you too" a soft kiss on his lips and she disappeared, never to be seen by him again.

Harry sighted, confused about the whole situation he'd just been involved in. "If we ever meet again…" he thought, pondering bout the rest of the sentence.

"If we ever meet again I think I'll go nuts" he whispered, whishing all of the luck to Dominique.

Potter sighted coming back to his couch near the window, without any news of his French "Amant" for almost a year now.

"Eighty galleons for making love, not only sex… it's more than worth it, perhaps too cheap" he sighted. Funny how the world works, he was looking to get laid and got himself in love.

He was lost in those thoughts when the ring bell woke him up. Harry got up and headed towards the door, just to find a well known warm chocolate brown eyes.

"Bonsoir, 'Arry" and a soft kiss was placed on his lips…

* * *

Rated because of the theme of prostitution, and I also used the word hell a couple of times.

**Lyrics & Translation:**

Voy a contarles una historia muy particular, me sucedió hace unos meses, en un viejo bar.

_I'm gonna tell you a very funny story that happened to me in an old bar a few months ago_

Un "hola" fue suficiente para entablar conversación. Improvisé un poema inspirado en su diadema.

_A "hi" was enough to start talking. I improvised a poem inspired by her diadem_

Las intenciones del Don Juan ya saben ustedes donde van

_The Don Juan's intentions you already know to where are headed_

Cuando eran siete las cervezas haciendo alarde de destreza la invité a mi departamento inventando no sé qué cuento

_After seven beers and making a show of boldness I invited her to my apartment making up I don't what story_

Aceptó muy gustosa, eran las dos de la madrugada ¡qué manera de darle fin a la jornada!

_She said yes gladly, it was two o'clock in the morning. What a way to end the day!_

Pasó lo que tenía que pasar, la noche fue de amar y amar.

_What had to happen, happened. The night was about loving and loving again._

Lo cómico es que al despertar, cuando urge una caricia, me dijo "son ochenta de los verdes, y eso por tratarse de ti"

_The funny thing is when I woke up, when you need the most a caress, she tells me "that's eighty green ones and that's only for being you"_

Le dije "estoy acabado, mira, no tengo ni un centavo. Solo amanecí un poquito enamorado ¿Aceptas un cheque post fechado que sirva de pago por haberte amado?"

_I told her "This is my end, see, I don't have a penny. I just woke up a little bit in love. Would you accept a post dated check to pay up for loving you?"_

Me dio un beso en la barbilla, que me hizo un tanto cosquillas. Se vistió y se fue, a donde yo no sé. Una lagrima en su mejilla y en su historia otra pesadilla.

_She kissed my chin , and tickled it a bit. She got dressed and left, I don' know to where. A tear rolling down her cheek and another nightmare on her story. _

Regresó y me dijo "tu deuda está saldada, yo también me marcho algo enamorada"

_She came back said "your debt to me is paid, I leave a little bit in love too"_

Le dije "estoy acabado, mira, no tengo ni un centavo. Solo amanecí un poquito enamorado ¿Aceptas un cheque post fechado que sirva de pago por haberte amado?"

_I told her "This is my end, see, I don't have a penny. I just woke up a little bit in love. Would you accept a post dated check to pay up for loving you?"_

Ochenta verdes por ternura es una ganga en el mercado. Yo que buscaba una aventura y terminé enamorado.

_Eighty greens for tenderness is a bargain on the market. I was looking for an adventure and I ended in love.._

_

* * *

_

So... aplausse? hatred? reviews? please comment!


End file.
